Lincoln's New Girlfriend
by Chris the Leavittman
Summary: Based on Sprite Man Vuk's Jackiecoln week. T for sexual situations


Jackie and Lincoln were sitting under a tree. The Filipino was stroking his white hair.

Lincoln blushed under Jackie's attentions. He knew she was much older than him. Almost seven years. She was turning eighteen soon. But he loved her so much.

"You're so cute Lincoln," Jackie remarked. "I'm so glad Leni introduced me to you a while back."

"I'm... I'm glad too... I love you, Jackie... I know how much ol... I mean... H-how much younger I am th-than you... But... W-would you... Would you be my girlfriend?" Lincoln asked shyly.

Jackie was a little stunned. She never considered being the girlfriend of someone younger than her. Still Lincoln was super sweet. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend Lincoln."

Lincoln gasped in delight.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

She nodded.

"C-can I... Can I kiss you?" He asked, blushing even brighter.

The teen turned the 12 year old toward her. "Of course."

She closed her eyes and puckered up to Lincoln's lips.

Lincoln felt his breath catch in his throat as her lips pressed gently against his, moaning in pleasure, trembling, his eyes closing as their lips touched.

"You're a good kisser," he whispered

"I've had some experience. I hope that doesn't bother you." She said.

"You're not bad yourself." She smirked.

"Thanks," Lincoln smiled. His tongue licked her lips which tasted sweet like cherries

"Oh, Linky..." She giggled as his hand accidentally touched her tummy. She was always ticklish on her stomach.

"Your ticklish, I can tell."

"Ahaha!" Jackie giggled, trying to resist. He was doing it on purpose now.

"A-a little bit!" She howled with laughter now as he rubbed his hand along her bare stomach.

"Your tummy is so soft and firm." Lincoln said adoringly.

"Thanks," she said. Jackie moved her hand to feel Lincoln's lower back

Her lips twisted into a smirk as her hand touched his butt and he gasped, turning even brighter red.

"Hey," Lincoln exclaimed. "No fair."

"What? You can tickle my belly but I can grab your booty?"

"I-I guess it did kind of f-feel good..." he said, blushing. He looked down and gasped.

"I-I feel weird..." He muttered shyly. Jackie could see that his pants were getting tight.

"Wanna stop," she laughed

"I-I don't know..." He muttered.

"Is-is this bad? Have I done something bad?" He asked.

"No, no," Jackie said. "I'm fine. Are you fine though?"

"Y-yes." Lincoln said nervously.

"Wanna keep cuddling then?"

"S-sure. But why is my pee pee so hard?" Lincoln asked, hoping Jackie would know.

She covered her mouth trying not to laugh. "It's a natural thing Linky."

"It-it is?" He asked. She smirked, nodding.

"Have you ever played with yourself?"

"Sure! I play legos and Ace Savvy all the time!" Jackie cracked up at this, her hand gently resting on the crotch of his pants.

"Let me show you what I mean." She said seductively.

Dumbfounded, Lincoln said nothing but, "okay."

She gently rubbed him, feeling him get harder before she reached into his pants, causing him to squeak in shock and arousal.

"J-J-Jack… Jack-kie! I-I… Unnngggg…" Lincoln groaned. He wasn't sure how he felt about this. He was scared.

"P-please! Stop!" He whined. A second later, he cried out an orgasm, trembling in equal parts arousal and terror.

Tears filled his eyes. Jackie realized she'd messed up.

"I-I'm sorry, Linky… I didn't…"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lincoln sobbed.

Lincoln moved only a few feet away from Jackie.

"I did it too well, huh?" Jackie said.

"I-I…" Lincoln whimpered, terrified now. He felt dirty. Disgusting. He felt sick to his stomach.

Jackie putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, making sure it wasn't the one she just used to feel his penis.

"I'm so sorry Linky," the filipino said. "I won't do that again."

"P-p-Please! D-don't touch me! I'm filthy! Im disgusting! I don't want to make you dirty!" Lincoln sobbed.

"You're not, buddy," Jackie said. "First times are always rough. Trust me, I've been there. Want me to leave you alone for a second?"

Lincoln nodded tearfully and Jackie complied.

A few hours later, it was nighttime. Luna rushed out of the house, having heard and saw Lincoln crying.

"Linky… What happened? Are you alright?" The rocker asked. Lincoln shook his head.

"J-Jackie is-is my girlfriend and she… my pee pee got hard and she wanted to show me why so she started touching me and something came out and now I feel so gross and disgusting!" Lincoln sobbed.

"There there brah," luna said. "Plenty people feel the same way upon their first job."

"So I-I'm not dirty?" Lincoln asked.

"no"

"You're not disgusted by me?" Lincoln asked. He was scared that Luna of all people would hate him.

"Of course not, Linc." She said.

"But you're gay, aren't you?"

"Bisexual. I dig both guys and girls." Luna said.

"Gesundheit," Lincoln said.

"It's not a sneeze, Linc. I'm attracted to both men and women." Luna said.

"I mean, excuse me," Lincoln said. "I forgot for a moment there you were bi."

"That's okay, brah."

"Sexual situations aren't always pleasant bud," Luna said. "But if you try sometimes, you just might find you get what you need."

"You love quoting that song don't you" Lincoln smiled.

"But isn't it supposed to feel good?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah," Luna said. "sometimes it can take a while to get used to though."

"Do you think Jackie is angry at me? I know she was just trying to make me feel good and I yelled at her." Lincoln said.

"No, she doesn't," Luna said. "She loves you. She wants you to be okay."

"Okay." Lincoln said, hugging Luna who sent Jackie back out to met with him again.

The two star crossed lovers looked at each other, hands in hands.

"Hey Jackie," Lincoln said. He looked into her lovely brown eyes. "You look beautiful in the moonlight."

"Thanks," she blushed.

"Listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you. You didn't do anything wrong, I was just surprised and not ready."

"It's alright, Linky. You didn't do anything wrong either. You're really sweet and I took it too fast." Jackie said gently, kissing Lincoln chastely on the lips.

Lincoln kissed back, with one leg lifted up. "I love you, Jackie." he whispered.

"I love you too, Linky... And when and if you're ready to make love to me, I'll be happy to." Jackie said gently.

Lincoln smiled.

She may have been older than him, but he was sure lucky to have her.


End file.
